Fairy Tail Reborn: Royal Legacy
by AngelBlue1852
Summary: When Lisanna forces Lucy out of Fairy Tail, Lucy travels to the Capital of Crocus, where she discovers a shocking truth. Meanwhile, Zara, Natsumi, and Eagle Heart threaten the very existence of Natsu... AN: Ugh...I'm rewriting this, I don't like how it went at all.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Episode 1: Sisters

Lucy's POV

It's been 3 days since I left Fairy Tail since Lisanna turned most of the Guild Against me, Only Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, Michelle, Macao and the exceeds remained friendly to me. But it doesn't matter, I've left Magnolia for Crocus, as I've received a letter from the Princess to speak at the castle. Also, turns out that my apartment is still here, the landlord decided to leave it as it is for some reason. As for the Guild…Let's hope Natsumi doesn't find out…Or they'll be dead…

"Miss Heartfilia, the Princess will see you now."

"Thanks, so Princess, what did you want to talk about?"

"It's a long story, so sit down."

"Ok…"

I felt myself getting light-headed, and looked at the Princess, wondering was going on.

"W-What's happening?"

"If I'm right, this will restore your memory of your true self."

"T-True…" I said, before blacking out.

MEANWHILE

Wendy's POV

"I can't believe Lucy left…" I said.

"Can't blame that cheerleader, after what the others did to her…" Gajeel said.

"Juvia misses her love rival…"

"Let's just hope Natsumi doesn't get back soon…Otherwise those guys are all dead…" Levy said.

"I'm back! Where's Lucy? Hmm? Did something happen?" Natsumi said.

TIMESKIP

"YOU IDIOTS DID WHAT!? WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU BELIEVE LISANNA WITHOUT PROOF!?" Natsumi roared.

"SHE WAS BEAT UP! SHE SAID LUCY DID IT!" Gray yelled.

"AND YOU JUST BELIEVED IT!? THAT'S IT! FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Everyone was sent flying across the guild, while Natsumi stormed into the infirmary.

Natsumi's POV

"Lisanna, why did you turn everyone against Lucy? What possible reason could you have had for it…" I said.

"She deserved it, acting like that. I was just waiting for the moment to take back Natsu and the others from her. I came back to find that I had been replaced by her, and wanted her to suffer."  
"I see. I was hoping I would never have to do this. But I must…"

Suddenly, Lisanna looked and saw her guild mark vanishing.

"What did you do!?"

"Lisanna Strauss, you are hereby exiled from Fairy Tail. I never want to see your traitorous face around here again."

"Wait, you can't do this! Please give me another chance!"

"No, you had your chance. Now get out of our guild. If I ever see you around here again you will not be shown mercy."

Wendy's POV

Suddenly, Lisanna came out of the infirmary, crying as she ran out of the guild. She barely avoided Zara, who was coming in, and looked really angry to say the least…

"Fairy Tail, from this moment on, we are enemies…" She said.

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"You betrayed one of your own without hesitation. That is unforgivable. If you ever go to our guild hall again, you will not be shown mercy. Only Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, Macao, Natsumi, and Michelle and the exceeds will be allowed to enter, no one else. Now good day to you traitors. I'll be off to the Capital." She said, disappearing into a portal.  
Natsumi stormed out, smashed the table with Natsu (literally), opened a portal, and left the guild in a huff.

"Wow…She's really mad." I said.

"Mad probably doesn't even begin to describe her." Mavis said, appearing next to me. "You know, I can send all of you to Crocus."

"Really, can you!?" I asked.

"Yes." She said, as we all disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wow! We're really in Crocus!" I said, as we headed for the palace.

"Um, guys? A little help, my legs aren't working remember!" Mavis yelled.

"Oh! Sorry!" Levy yelled, running back to grab Mavis.

TIMESKIP

We later arrived at the Royal Palace, where the guards ushered us into a room where the Princess and Lucy where at. But when we got in there, I noticed something.

"Lucy, why are your eyes Green?" I asked.

"Now you mention it, that's not how they looked earlier…"

"Lucy?" Hisui said.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I am Lucy Heartfilia, otherwise known as Dawn C. Fiore, Eldest Daughter of the King of Fiore, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.

"…EH!?"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Episode 2: Backstory

Wendy's POV

"H-How is this even possible?" I said.

"You're asking the wrong person." Gajeel said.

"To put it simply, the Lucy you know is one of two people residing in the same body. Lucy was created as an outer personality, one who had no knowledge of her former life, in order to protect the crown if needed. I was the original personality, who had no control over Lucy's actions."

"P-Protect the crown?" I said.

"Simply put, you agreed to seal off your mind when Hisui was born, so if something ever happened to her, the royal bloodline would be safe." Mavis said.  
"Correct, I expected that much of the First Founder of Fairy Tail." Dawn said.

"But how do you know Mavis?" I said.

"I don't know her personally, but I share Lucy's memories, unlike her, who can't see mine."

Suddenly, I heard Warren's voice in my head.

"Guys! If you hear me, get back to Magnolia, Zara's gone insane and has the guild hostage, and I can't find Natsumi anywhere!"

"Eek! We have to get back there!"

"I will handle this." Dawn said, and we vanished in a flash of light, appearing at the Guild Hall.

We walked inside to a scene of madness. Zara had the entire guild wrapped up in black chains, and Natsu was the worst off. He was beaten to ribbons and suspended from the ceiling.

"Zara!? What's gotten into you!?" Macao yelled.

At that point, she turned around, and I saw the same dark black eyes from when she had been evil before.

"S-She's turned evil again!"

"This is the last thing we need…" Gajeel said.

"SOLID SCRIPT, FLAMES!"

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

"Pathetic, DARKNESS SHIELD!"

The shield easily blocked the attacks, but then I noticed Lucy was missing.

"Star Magic, STAR BLITZ!"

Zara was unable to react fast enough and received a large dose of the attack.

"Where did that come from!?" Levy said.

I Looked up, and saw Lucy up in the rafters, where she leaped down in Front of Zara.

"You aren't Heartfilia…I know her power…And you far out class her…"

"That's correct. I'm Dawn, Hisui's older sister, and I won't allow you to harm them any longer."

"Wow…I sometimes wonder what goes on in your head. You want to help your guild? Even after all they did?"

"I know something they don't. I will defend them now that I know the truth."

"Very well then." She said, dropping everyone but Natsu.

"I'll take Dragneel with me. If you wish to get him back, find us at the old Castle just outside town." She said, disappearing into a portal.

I then turned to everyone.

"NOW LISTEN UP!" Lucy said.

"I know that you beat me up half to death earlier…But I'm willing to forgive and forget as I know something you don't. For now…It's time we get Natsu back!"

That's where the story truly began.


	3. Chapter 3

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Episode 3: Castle Throwdown

Levy's POV

"Are we sure this is a good idea Lucy?"

"If we want to get Natsu back, yes." She said.

As we entered the castle, we saw 8 figures on the balcony of the 2nd floor.

"Well Fairies, glad to see you made it."

We looked up, and saw the 6 core members of Eagle Heart that had fallen to the darkness last time.

"So, we got 6 of our main players, but who are the other two?"

I looked up, and stared in amazement. The other 2 were Madison and Natsumi!

"Madison!? Natsumi!? What are you two doing!?"

"Not surprising, the anger and hate they felt from what you guys did to me pushed them over the edge. No use trying to reason with any of them…" Lucy said.

"We'll be going now, if you want Natsu, beat the other 6 to open up the final chamber where me and Natsumi will be waiting." Zara said.

"Good luck Fairies! And as added incentive!"

Suddenly, Chains grabbed Wendy, Michelle, and Asuka, and pulled them into a portal.

"WENDY!"

"ASUKA!"

"MICHELLE!"

"If you want them fairies, one of our members has the magic seal on them! Beat them and We'll let em go!"

The 6 members of Eagle Heart then spilt off into different doors, while Natsumi and Zara disappeared through the main door. The Door then glowed as 6 magic seals appeared on it, locking it up tight.

Everyone spilt up, Laxi going with Erza, Me with Jet and Droy, Gray with Bisca and Alzack, Elfman with Mirajane, Lucy going alone, and Juvia reluctantly going with Cana and Gajeel.

I think we got the raw end of the deal though, because we ran right into Madison.

"Hello Fairy Tail, I apologize for the trouble, but I can't allow you to go any further."

"So, you're corrupted by the dark energy too?"

"Hai. I won't allow you to interfere in Master Zara's plans."

"OH YA, HIGH SPEED!"

Madison didn't even blink, and dodged Jet without even trying, before zapping him.

"GAH!"

"JET!"

"Come at me Fairy Tail, I won't lose that easily."

MEANWHILE

Erza's POV

"So Laxi, what do you think Lucy meant by we didn't know the full story?"

"Not sure, but-"

Before Laxi could finish, she shoved me out of the way as a Wind attack roared right where I was standing.

"My Gosh…"

Looking ahead, I saw Amy, along with Wendy, Michelle, and Asuka. But Wendy and the other girls' eyes were black instead of their normal colors.

"What did you do to them!?" I yelled.

"Oh, I just gave them…How should I put it…An Attitude adjustment."

"Turn them back right n-"

"I think the only way we'll get them back to normal is if we beat her."

"Perceptive, but too little too late, FLAME STORM!"

Before we could get hit, Flames burst up in front of us, blocking Amy's attack.

"I don't think so…THOSE ARE MY FRIENDS YOU'RE CONTROLLING! I WON'T LET YOU WIN!"  
Romeo had saved us, and now it was time we showed Amy what we could do.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Episode 4: Hassle in the Castle

Dawn's POV

I can't believe that Lucy's injuries caused this, though I suppose that I should have seen this coming earlier, especially once I learned that Eagle Heart had suffered from this darkness before…

"Hello there Blondie! How are you doing?"

"Ah, hello Sarah. It seems you have picked up Sting's habit of calling me Blondie."

"Oh, have I! Tee hee, I didn't even notice!"

"You're cheery. Let me guess, here to stop me?"

"You guessed it! Infernal Storm!"

"Star Magic, Star Blitz!"

The two attacks collided, creating a massive cloud of dust.

"Interesting, you aren't Lucy, last I looked she didn't know Star Magic."

"You are partly correct. We're one and the same. I am Dawn Fiore, and Lucy Heartfilia and I are two sides of the same coin so to speak."

"That's nice! But I still can't let you pass! Dark Creation, Wendy and Romeo!"

"You called for us?" 'Romeo' said.

"Want us to rough her up?" 'Wendy' said.

"Yep! Beat her into the ground!"

Before long, we started dueling, and despite being 3 to 1, my star magic made it harder for Sarah to win.

"I don't have time for this, Star Magic, Star Blades!"

"Wait, WHAT!?"

Before she could dodge, I blew right through her, and she fell over defeated, causing Wendy and Romeo's clones to vanish.

That was regrettable…But I have to keep going.

MEANWHILE

Erza's POV

"Requip, Flame Empress Armor!"

"Rainbow Flames!"

"Wood Make Magic!"

"DARKNESS STORM!

"Sky Dragon ROAR!"

"Vine Tangles!"

Laxi, Romeo, and I were currently dueling in a 3 to 4 battle with Amy, and the mind controlled Wendy, Asuka, and Michelle.

"Requip, Nakagami armor!"

"Wait, what!? HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT!?"

Before she could react, I blasted through her, sending her flying into the wall. With that, the others returned to their normal states.

"Well, now that we've taken care of her…Let's get moving!"

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

With two of Eagle Heart's members down, can Fairy Tail pull of a victory, or will Eagle Heart succeed in their plans…

TO BE CONTINUED!


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Episode 5: Lightning Rod

Levy's POV

"Solid Script, Lightning!"

"Knuckle Plant!"

"High Speed!"

"You're all quick, I'll give you that, but you'll need to really pick it up to hit me!" Madison yelled. "Lightning Magic, Lightning Bolts!"

"AGH!"

"DROY!"

Madison and Team Shadow Gear were currently locked in a fierce battle, but neither side could gain an advantage, as our endurance was better than Madison, but we couldn't even land a hit on her.

"I've got a new spell I can use to handle this! Shining Flame!"

"W-What? How did you learn that advanced spell?" Madison stuttered, before getting hit. She flew into the wall of the room, but then got up for a moment.

"You…Are clearly…the superior fighters…I…concede…" she said, before collapsing.

"Alright! Let's hope the others are doing as well as us!" I said.

MEANWHILE…

Gray's POV

"It's too quiet here…" I said, heading into the dining room.

"I'm disappointed in you Gray, acting like that towards a guild mate."

"Urma…"

"I can't believe you, attacking Lucy without evidence."

"So, are you here to fight me?" I said.

"Yes. I will destroy you. I cannot allow your actions to continue. ICE MAKE LANCE!"

I barely managed to dodge her attacks, as she was using spread out and close together bursts to force me into a corner.

"Sheesh…This isn't gonna be easy. ICE MAKE, HAMMER!"

"Too slow Gray, but-" she said, before nearly getting nailed by Bisca's Magic Machineguns.

"Well…3 on one, either way, you'll all be going down!"

MEANWHILE…

Cana's POV

"Man…This place is enormous, I need a drink…" I said.

"That's the last thing you need kid!" Gajeel said.

"Juvia believes drinking that much will not help you later on."

"You're right." Leo said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Leo…You ready to fight!?" I said.

"I believe you all have a lot to learn. SOLID SCRIPT, BLIZZARD!"

"Card Magic, LIGHTNING!"

The two attacks exploded in a massive ball of mist, and the battle began…

MEANWHILE…

Mirajane's POV

"So…Where do you think they are?" I asked Elfman.

"If they were real men they would come out and face us!" he yelled.

"But most of them are girls you know." I said.

"True, calling me a man is insulting!" Sakura said, leaping from the rafters onto the floor.

"Well little brother…seems you made her upset." I said.

"You bet! I'll show you! WATER DRAGON TYPHOON!"

We barely dodged the attack, and now the battle was about to begin…

With 3 members of Eagle Heart down, can they pull of a victory yet, or will Fairy Tail come out triumphant!?

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Part 6: Fire and Ice

Gray's POV

"ICE MAKE LANCE!"

"ICE MAKE, ROSEN KRONE!"

Both attacks nailed each other, filling the dining hall with an icy mist.

"How am I supposed to hit her like this?!" Bisca yelled.

"Just fire, with any luck we'll hit her and not Gray!" Alzack yelled.

And they did fire, and unluckily hit me instead.

"Can you guys not shoot me and hit Urma instead!"

"It's kinda hard to when you're both moving and the mist is so thick!"

"ICE MAKE, SCYTHE STRIKE!" Urma yelled, striking at me.

"ICE MAKE BLADES!"

Both sets of blades became firmly lodged together, and both of us found we could no longer unlock them to reengage.

"Well this is a predicament."

"Yep, but only for us."

Before she could react, Urma got hit in the side by a direct barrage by Alzack and Bisca.

"You little punks…I'LL SHOW YOU! DARKNESS MIST!"

"Oh Boy…"

But before she could attack, she got nailed with a burst of stars, and collapsed.

"Dawn…I've been bested…by you…" she mumbled.

"Looks like I arrived just in time…" Dawn said as she entered.

"Lucy, thanks for the save!"

"No issue, but come on!"

Let's hope the others are doing as good as us…

MEANWHILE

Cana's POV

"Card Magic, Lightning!"

"Water Slicer!"  
"IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

"Heh, Solid Script, Flames!"

The 4 attacks met and exploded, sending parts of the roof hurtling down on top of us.

"Sheesh, talk about bringing the house down!"

"Don't let your guard down ice boy! IRON DRAGON CLUB!"

Leo took the hit, but didn't even seem fazed by it, but then got caught in Juvia's water lock.

"Gah…Can't breathe…or swim…" he said, before he passed out.

'Well…that was easier than I expected.' I thought as Juvia released him.

"Alright, let's find a kitchen, I really need a drink about now!"

MEANWHILE

Mirajane's POV

"WATER DRAGON SLICER!" Sakura yelled.

The attacks barely missed us, and cut two columns behind us like paper.

"Wow…her attacks are as powerful, if not more powerful than Natsu's…"

"Beast Soul!"

"SATAN SOUL!" I yelled, transforming into my Satan Soul form.

"Ah, so these are your famous takeover magics. Well, come at me you two, I'm more than ready! WATER DRAGON TYPHOON!"

We both dodged, but almost immediately, she delivered a punishing blow to Elfman, knocking him out. We continued to battle for a while, before I finally decided to pull out the big guns.

"SATAN SOUL, ALEGRIA!"

"W-Wait…What is this…So much power…" Sakura mumbled, before passing out.

"Hm?"

"So Scary…I give up…"

"Well…That was easy…" I said, leaving to look for the others.

With all six of the seal members of Eagle Heart defeated, can Fairy Tail defeat Natsumi and Zara and pull off a victory!?

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Episode 7: Starry Skies

Narrator:

Fairy Tail, with help from Dawn, have defeated the 6 members of Eagle Heart guarding the main chamber. But now, Dawn must try to defeat the most dangerous of the enemy…Zara and Natsumi with help from Natsu…

Dawn's POV

As we all reentered the main chamber, we watched as the door's seals vanished, before opening on its own. However, as soon as I entered, the door slammed shut, and locked again.

"Crap. Guys, watch it, Eagle Heart's Members are probably back on their feet!"

"Got it, we'll handle it from here Lu-Chan!" Levy yelled.

As I entered the main throne room, I saw Zara with Natsumi and Natsu, Natsu still being trapped by the chains.

"Well, I guess I was wrong that you would never make it through." Zara said.

"I'll give you both one chance, let Natsu go, or you'll regret it."

"Fine…Besides, it wouldn't be fair if you had to face us alone…" Zara said, releasing Natsu.

I just barely caught Natsu before he hit the ground, but he soon got up, looking quite angry.

"What are you doing here!?"

"You want to fight me…or focus on the two trying to kill us…"

"Fine…I'll work with you for now…"

I knew I would have to clear out the darkness, so I quickly cleared it out before dodging Zara's next attack, and heading after her.

"So, you think Natsu can take on his sister on his own?"

"Yes…he's far stronger than he looks."

"If you believe that, you're a fool! BLAZING GLORY!"

"Starry Blitz!"

The two attacks collided in a massive explosion, sending the supports in parts of the room crumbling.

"Impressive Dawn. Your power is incredibly strong, especially considering you've been sealed so long."

"Lucy's own power has given me more than enough strength to defeat you! OPEN, GATE OF THE MAIDEN, AND GATE OF THE TWINS, GEMINI AND VIRGO!"

"You summoned us Princess?" Virgo said, as Gemini transformed into Wendy.

"Help me defeat Zara please!"

"Very well Princess!"

"Grr…SPIRITS OR NOT, I WILL NOT LOSE NOW! FLAMING MELTDOWN!"

But while she was distracted with us, she never noticed Loke behind her.

"REGULUS IMPACT!"

"GAH!"

"Now, Let's end this! STAR MAGIC, STAR BLADES!"

Before Zara could react, I slashed her with the blades, sending her flying into the wall.

"I-I Can't believe it…beaten by Lucy…Again…" she said, before fainting.

"It's over…" I said, before falling onto my knees.

"LUCY!" Loke yelled.

"It's ok…I'm just low on magic energy after fighting two strong wizards…"

Natsu…It's up to you…

MEANWHILE

Natsu and Natsumi's duel had taken them from the main chamber now into the Throne room, where they continued battling. But Natsu was struggling, and he was about to lose, when suddenly, Dark flames nearly hit Natsumi.

"Well little brother…it seems you're a bit of a bind…"

"Zeref…What are you doing here!?"

"I'll help you defeat our Sister…but only this once."

"Fine…Let's do this!"

The final battle is about to begin…

TO BE CONTINUED

(Yes there will be extras with the battles like Darkness Rising, whenever I stop procrastinating and do it…)


	8. Chapter 8

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Episode 8: Family Feud at a New Level

Natsu's POV

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

"Darkness Eruption!"

"Pathetic, especially coming from my little brothers! FIRE DRAGON DARK FLAMES!"

"Sheesh…She's even more fired up than usual now that's she like this…" I said.

"And who's fault would that be?" Zeref replied.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS GONNA FIGHT OR JUST STAND THERE!?" Natsumi yelled, punching a column apart.

"Yikes…She's really steamed…" I said.

"Darkness Stream!"

We both dodged, and ended up on opposite sides of her.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!"

"Dark Fist!"

"Hmph. FIRE DRAGON DARK FISTS!"

Natsumi's attack blocked ours, and then she retaliated with her own attack.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" she yelled, nearly hitting us with the flames.

"CAN'T YOU TWO PUT IN ANY MORE POWER THAN THAT!?"

"Sheesh, I didn't think she would be that angry at us!"

"You mean you, if you hadn't beaten up Lucy, none of this would have happened in the first place little brother."

"I-I guess you're right…"

"BE QUIET, I'M GETTING REALLY SICK OF YOU TWO IDIOTS NOT FIGHTING! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH RIGHT NOW!"

With that, she launched a massive attack towards us, sending us both flying.

"You two really should have known, YOU WONT BEAT ME!"

But just as we seemed on the ropes, we heard something.

"May the skyward might to cleave the Heavens, ARMS!"

"CELESTIAL STRENGTH!"

Before Natsumi could attack again, I suddenly felt like my power had grown stronger.

"NATSU, FINISH THIS ALREADY!"

"FIRE DRAGON SECRET ART, FLAME LOTUST…BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"DARKNESS STORM!"

"WAIT…WHAT!?" Natsumi yelled, just before the two attacks nailed her. As the smoke cleared, we saw her teetering.

"I-Incredible…You two…I should have known…the power of friendship…can beat even me…" she said, before collapsing.

"By the power of this holy light, DARKNESS BE GONE!"

The dark energy left Natsumi and disappeared, and finally…This ordeal was almost over…

TO BE CONTINUED 

Author's Note: I know this is NOT the best work ever, but I wanted to get this out for you guys :D


	9. Chapter 9

Fairy Tail

Royal Legacy

Epilogue

Natsu's POV

With Natsumi and Eagle Heart back to normal, Dawn went to Fairy Tail with the rest of us. She said she had unfinished business with Lisanna.

"Are you sure about this Lu-Chan?" Levy said.

"Yes." She said, entering the guild, where Lisanna was prowling through Lucy's stuff.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off crying?"

"And shouldn't you be dead now…DEMON. GET OUT OF LISANNA."

W-Wait what!?

"Heheheh…VERY PERCEPTIVE, BUT IT WON'T SAVE YOU! DIE!" Lisanna roared, firing dark energy at Lucy.

Lucy instead just blocked the attacks, and then used Star Magic on Lisanna.

"I see then. Darkness…BY THE POWER OF THIS HOLY LIGHT, BEGONE!"

The Demon inside Lisanna was forced out, howling in pain from the light.

"So you're still around? In that case…Star Magic…STAR BLADES, HOLY IMPACT!"

With that, the demon was destroyed, and Lisanna seemed to snap out of it.

"W-What's going on? I don't remember coming here."

"What's wrong with Lisanna?" I asked.

"She was possessed by a lesser demon. Someone wanted me out of the way so they could kill someone else, who it was, I have no idea. Because of that, Lisanna remembers nothing from when she was possessed."  
"Say what now? Speak English!" Gajeel yelled.

"In other words, someone was controlling her, and she doesn't remember what she did while she was controlled."  
"Oh…"

"So Dawn, what are you going to do now?"

"Normally, I'd head right back on to the palace to resume my duties as Princess, but-"

"You can't!" We all yelled.

"Let me finish! As I was saying…But, seeing as how Hisui has things under control, I see no reason for me to stay."

"Please don't leave!"  
"Idiots. I meant there is no reason for me to stay with Hisui…I'm going to go back to sleep and let Lucy take back over. If you ever need me, I'll be around."

With that, Lucy's eyes returned to normal, and she looked around slightly confused.

"What's going on?"

"You were about to show Natsu your clothes…" Levy whispered to Lucy.

"WHAT!?" Lucy yelled, before kicking me into Gray.

"WATCH IT PYRO!"

"NOT MY FAULT ICE BREATH!" I yelled, throwing him into Erza.

And with that, everyone went back to fighting again, and the adventure we had been through today was finally over...

FIN…LAND!

Or was it …

In a Dark cave, a figure is plotting their next move…

"Curses…I failed this time…But you will not escape me next time…Natsu Dragneel…


End file.
